memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Gregory Quinn
}} Gregory Quinn was a Human man serving as a Federation Starfleet officer in the 24th century. Biography Quinn was stationed at Starbase 20 by the year 2360 and met with Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Ariel over the possibility of sending an expedition to what was believed to be a stasis field that hid a number of Manraloth. Admiral Quinn, whilst sympathetic to allowing Ariel to find her people, noted the complexity of dispatching a Starfleet ship due to the fact that the region was contested space as it bordered the territory of the Breen and Sheliak. However, he ultimately relented and authorized the launch of the expedition despite his misgivings of the genetically engineered nature of Ariel. ( ) He was one of the first to suspect a conspiracy building against the Federation in 2364. That year, he and his chief aide, Lieutenant Commander Dexter Remmick, met the at Relva VII, where Quinn took the opportunity to investigate the recent actions of his old friend Picard, to ensure he had not been compromised. After the investigation was completed, Quinn revealed his fears to Picard, and offered to promote him to rear admiral and make him the commandant of Starfleet Academy, in order to have him on Earth. Picard declined the offer, feeling he could serve Quinn better on the Enterprise. ( ) A short time later, Quinn was infected by one of the parasites responsible for the plot against the Federation. In late 2364, Picard, having new suspicions of a conspiracy, returned to Starfleet Command on Earth to speak with Quinn. When Quinn dismissed these new concerns, Picard feared Quinn had been compromised. Quinn later attacked Commander William Riker and two other officers, and after being subdued, Doctor Beverly Crusher discovered the parasite. With this discovery, Picard and Riker were able to destroy the spawnmother, causing the parasites to vacate Quinn and all their other victims' bodies. ( ) Following this experience, Quinn had made a report on the parasite infiltration, which was entered into the classified file XENO-02884/1. Colonel Kira Nerys read this report aboard the when the parasites returned in 2376. ( ) Hranok Zar once faked an eyes only communique to Captain Saros from Admiral Quinn. Zar faked the message to get Saros out of long game of chess with Graal. ( }}) In 2371, Quinn visited the Enterprise-D once more to brief the crew on recent hostile Tholian activity. He later returned to Earth and liaised with Picard on the Enterprise via subspace to try and figure out the cause of the Tholian attacks. ( ) According to one report, Admiral Quinn was killed when the Breen bombed Starfleet Headquarters in 2375. (New Worlds, New Civilizations: "At Times of Peril") By 2380, Admiral Quinn had retired from active service, and had written a memoir, Knowledge Isn't Always Power. He appeared as a guest panelist on an October 2380 edition of Illuminating the City of Light to discuss Federation President Nanietta Bacco's first year in office. ( ) Starfleet service record Appendices Connections External link * category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet admirals category:starfleet Command personnel category:humans (24th century)